


High School Sweethearts

by abbywastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Left at the Alter, M/M, Marriage, Sad Fundy, Songfic, dream is a cheater, wilbur is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbywastaken/pseuds/abbywastaken
Summary: He though they were in love, was he really that blind?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i rlly wanna start writing more fics based on songs on my playlist so i hope you enjoy my first one, it’s rlly angsty i’m sorry. Also TW for mild violence, there’s like one punch thrown and that’s it, but feel free to skip over it!! Enjoy :D

“is it true?” fundys ears twitched as he stared up at what he thought was his one true love, his heart aching as he slowly noticed all of the signs. The secretive touches, the flowers, the longing glances, it all led to this. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over at george, it was always going to be him, no matter how hard fundy tried, it’s always been george. 

“fundy i swear it’s not what it looks like!” fundy slowly tilted his head up to meet emerald eyes his lips upturning into a scowl “we were meant to be soulmates, hell, to think we’re stood in a church, a ring on my finger!” fundy yelled his eyes welling with tears as his tail slumped sadly against the marble floor of the alter, how embarrassing.

george looked apologetic, his eyes filled with guilt as he met fundys, he looked gentle, in a sick sadistic type of way, how could someone look gentle after completely destroying his heart. “you slept with my fiancé didn’t you george” he spat clenching his fists feeling a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

“i’m so sorry fundy i swear i didn’t know!” the brunettes words sounded almost truthful how could someone lie so easily. Fundy scoffed rolling his eyes at george before looking up to see who’s hand it was, relaxing into it when he saw it was wilbur. “Fundy i think it’s time we leave” fundy nodded, now unable to contain his ocean of tears that fell from his orange eyes, his ears drooping.

this is a waste if you can’t walk me down the finish line.

as he walked down the isle with his father, his legs gave in, wilbur only just catching him to hold him up. ignoring all of the pity glances from his peers. great, they all knew about his broken heart. 

fundy turned on his heel meeting his eyes with dreams, no tears in the blondes eyes. He looked over to sapnap who looked like he was about to rip dream to shreds. It was when dream thought fundy had left, when he saw the smirk grow on the blondes face. The foxes heart sinking even more, he didn’t even feel any remorse for what he had done.

tie me down, don’t leave my side, don’t be a waste of my time.

Fundy only noticed his feet bounding over to the alter when he felt wilburs hand leave his side. His vision blurry, salty tears dropping against the floor as he climbed up the alter, his tail arching has he raised his fist.

The only sound he could hear was his own bounding heartbeat as his fist collided with dreams nose, sending the other boy the the ground. Sapnap rushed over to the blonde, bearing his teeth at fundy, a warning for him to leave. The foxes eyes never stopped flowing as he spat at the blonde, who’s nose was now bleeding profusely “fuck you dream, so much for ‘high school sweethearts’ huh” fundy snarled his chest rising and falling as he saw the fear in those emerald eyes that he once got lost in.

He jumped off of the alter barging past all of his guests, they all must’ve known about the two men having an affair behind his back, that’s what made it hurt more.

He fell into his fathers warm embrace, trusting that wilbur would take him somewhere safe. It was only when he woke up in front of a crackling fireplace, did he realise he’d fallen asleep in his dads arms.

He felt fingers running through his ginger curls, another hand stroking his tail gentle and soft. He looked up to meet his dads eyes, who just smiled sadly in response.

He didn’t need dream, he’d be just fine here, in his fathers arms.


End file.
